This invention relates to disposable diapers. More particularly, this invention relates to disposable diapers adapted to be secured in place by adhesive tabs.
Disposable diapers provide substantial advantages in convenience over diapers intended to be laundered and reused, particularly when they are used away from home. In recent years, many different disposable diapers have been proposed and some have been successful in the marketplace. Typical disposable diaper structures comprise a moisture-retaining layer of high liquid-holding capacity and a moisture-impervious backing sheet therefor, generally made of a plastic film such as polyethylene film or the like. Typical disposable diaper structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,055 to Mesek et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,151 to Duncan et al.
As may be seen from the above-cited patents, it is desirable to obviate the problems that are inherent in closure systems which utilize extraneous fasteners such as safety pins, snaps and zippers. To this end adhesive closure systems have presented acceptable solutions.
In order to protect the adhesive surfaces of the tape tabs, usually a cover strip having a release surface is applied over these adhesive surfaces for subsequent removal when the diaper is about to be used. However, such tabs usually project beyond the confines of the diaper to a considerable extent and interfere with the efficient manufacture and packaging of the diaper.
In an attempt to solve the foregoing problems, U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,937 to Gellert teaches a fastening tab which is provided with a release surface permanently bonded primarily to the inside surface of the diaper. One of the drawbacks of the Gellert arrangement is that in use the adhesive tape fasteners are permanently attached to only one surface of the diaper, generally the outside surface of the backing sheet, and thus the bond between one end of the tape fastener and the diaper backing sheet is subjected to all of the stresses exerted on the tape fastener during securement or as the infant moves about.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,669 to DeLuca shows a fastening tape provided with an adhesive end portion which extends beyond a cover strip for the tape and which is attached to a diaper inner covering or facing. However, such an adhesive end portion, when attached to a fibrous, non-woven facing fabric, may tear the facing fabric upon separation therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,234 to Hoey proposes to fold the tab over on itself at the diaper's edge and to adhesively attach a portion of the folded-over tab segment to an inwardly-folded margin of the diaper backing sheet in order to keep the tab flat against the diaper and thus from interfering with the manufacturing machinery and with the subsequent folding and packaging operations. This requires that the edge of the diaper backing sheet be folded over to present an attachment surface at the front or inside face of the diaper, and a relatively involved tab design is necessary for this purpose. Alos, undesirable tearing of the diaper facing fabric may result if such a tab is inadvertently adhesively attached to the facing fabric of the diaper during manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,114 to Hamaguchi et al. discloses an adhesive sealing tape which can be used for releasably interconnecting parts of a diaper or other container. The fixed end of a main tape portion is attached to one side of a first container part. A reinforcing tape portion is provided with a turned up end which is attached to the undersurface of the midregion of the main tape portion, and a part of the reinforcing tape portion is attached to the opposite side of the first container part. The free end of the main tape portion is adapted for attachment to a second container part which is to be secured to the first container part. Thus, the Hamaguchi et al. patent requires two specially interconnected tape portions. Moreover, the turned up end of the reinforcing tape portion causes the folded configuration of the sealing tape to be somewhat bulky.
The adhesive fastener disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,456 to Reed et al. can also be attached to both the front and back surfaces of a diaper to provide for force distribution over both surfaces. This particular fastener comprises two coextensive webs with each web having an adhesive coating extending along substantially all of one face. The lower or base web also has a release coating on one end portion of its opposite face so that a portion of the adhesive coating on the upper web is releasably secured thereto while the rest of the adhesive coating on the upper web bonds the two webs together. Since two substantially co-extensive webs are present, the fastener is bulky in the folded configuration, and is relatively expensive to manufacture.
A similar tape fastener is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,594 to Buell wherein the tape fastener is also attached to both the front and back surfaces of the diaper while having a securing portion attached to an adjacent section of the diaper, but has the disadvantage in that each tape fastener is comprised of two or more separate tape segments which are joined together so as to produce a common area of joinder for both fastener anchoring legs and the fastener securing portion and thereby adding complexities and expense to the manufacturing process, as well as requiring careful positioning during diaper manufacture.